User talk:PuddingCh42
Re: I will be as harsh on you as I am on other editors. So no, I will not give you a break. 16:56, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Metal Fox Pictures The pictures are decent, however, they should always be placed above the game templates. BaronZylo (talk) 02:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Uka Uka Crate page Well, there's really not much info a person can put on this crate that isn't covered by the Aku Aku Crate page. A picture of the crate would be good though. Also, here's a helpful tip when editing: try to pay attention to what should be capitalized and what shouldn't. Other than that, good job. BaronZylo (talk) 03:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admin When I started editing here, it was just because I saw some spelling mistakes on random pages that were bugging me. Then I started editing some more because I enjoyed helping this wiki. Time passed and next thing I knew, I was being asked if I wanted to become an admin. In short, I don't know how many edits it would take for you to become an admin. BaronZylo (talk) 03:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Unneeded Categories Do not make unneeded categories as they will be deleted. *The Crash Bandicoot Warped levels are covered by: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crash_Bandicoot_3:_Warped_Levels *The Polar levels are covered by: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Riding_levels *The PS1 games are covered by: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sony_Playstation_Games *All firefly levels are covered by: http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crash_Bandicoot_3:_Warped_Levels, http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crash_Bandicoot_2:_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Levels, and http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crash_Bandicoot:_The_Wrath_of_Cortex_Levels Hope that helps you out. BaronZylo (talk) 03:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: holiday break Of course it's alright. Editing the wiki is a voluntary thing and, as such, no one is obligated to be on here. Enjoy your break. BaronZylo (talk) 00:32, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok sure. Just remember the way to become an admin is not about the number of edits but about the quality.Crashfreak99 (talk) 18:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I would hang on for a while. In the meantime make more good edits to improve your chances.Crashfreak99 (talk) 13:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) No, I asked if you would like to help with CDU by coming up with ideas, voice acting, sprite creating, ect. Googlydoe (talk) 05:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well, you can make sprites of the characters (Crash, Bowser, Sonic, Mario, etc.). That is all for now, really. Googlydoe (talk) 01:46, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Final Warning You have had an RfA closed so you decide to beg and make another one, unfortunately now I refuse to allow you to post another RfA until you talk it over with me what you're going to say. In about a week's time, or any later than that, feel free to contact me on my talk and I'll open up chat and go through your RfA with you. Until then, don't even ask, post another RfA, or anything of that sort. If you do I'll ensure that you don't become an admin until at least 2014 and I'll block you temporarily from the wiki. I believe that's fair, and if you want to dispute feel free if you feel that I've been a tad harsh. 13:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: I'd give it a few days. I've just posted an RfB for myself so take some inspiration off that. Prepare a bit of something and I'll talk to you after the weekend's over. 14:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC)